Appendix:Starter Pokémon
Starter Pokémon, or Starters, are the Pokémon that players choose at the beginning of their Pokémon Brick Bronze adventure in Pokémon Lab, Mitis Town. All Starter Pokémon belong to Grass-type, Fire-type or Water-type, each type having 6 Starters. Correspondingly, their abilities are Overgrow, Blaze and Torrent, all having the same effect of boosting type-matching attacks when on low health, but each Starter Pokémon may have differing Hidden Abilities. All Starter Pokémon are also part of 3-stage evolutionary lines, triggering their first evolution between Lv.14-18, and second evolution at Lv.30-36. In total, all 18 Starter Pokémon from the core series games can be chosen, and additional Starter Pokémon can be purchased with 25 Robux each in the Pokémon Lab. All 18 of them cannot be found in the wild, and if the player does not wish to purchase them, he or she can only obtain more of them from trading. The Starter Pokémon players get before starting their adventure cannot be released or traded away, but can be bred and the offspring is able to be traded. List of Starter Pokémon Other Starter Pokémon Rival Jake has an Eevee as his Starter Pokémon, which seemingly mirrors the fact that Rival Green (or in international versions, Blue) started off with Eevee in Pokémon Yellow. Jake's Eevee eventually evolves into Vaporeon. A Shiny Eevee was given out in Silvent City as the paid access reward before the game becomes free access. Meanwhile, the player in Pokémon Yellow was given a Pikachu. In this game, Pikachu is not available to be chosen in the Lab, but it is still available early on in Gale Forest. Despite Rival Jake starting with Eevee instead, players are not alone in possessing Starter Pokémon -- some opponents in this game have Starter Pokémon as well. The most notable example is Professor Cypress, who has 6 final form Starter Pokémon on hand. The new, upcoming core series games Pokémon Sun and Moon are going to provide Rowlet, Litten and Popplio as the Alola Starter Pokémon. It is currently unknown if they will be added in Pokémon Brick Bronze. Trivia * Within the first hour of Pokémon Brick Bronze releasing, Charmander was the most picked Starter Pokémon. * All Starter Pokémon have the same gender ratio: 87.5% Male to 12.5% Female. * Two of the three Unova starter Pokémon, Snivy and Tepig, share the position of the Starter Pokémon or its evolutions with the shortest name. * Bulbasaur is the only unevolved dual type Starter Pokémon, being Grass/Poison instead of pure Grass-type Pokémon. ** After the release of Pokémon Sun and Moon, Rowlet will be the second unevolved dual type Starter Pokémon, which is Grass/Flying. * Except for Mudkip evolution family, no Water-type Starter Pokémon gain a secondary type upon their first evolution. This also happens to all Grass-type Starter Pokémon, except for Bulbasaur family, as well as the upcoming Rowlet evolutionary line, both already starting off with secondary types. * Torchic evolution family started a trend of Fire-type Starter Pokémon becoming Fire/Fighting once getting to their evolved forms. This lasted for 3 generations until it was finally broken by Fennekin family, which gains Psychic-type instead during its second evolution. * Fennekin is the only unevolved Starter Pokémon with unique base stat totals. * Charmander is the only Fire-type Starter Pokémon that is not in the Field Egg Group. * Oshawott is the only Water-type Starter Pokémon that is not in the Water 1 Egg Group. * Totodile and Turtwig are the latest Starter Pokémon to reach their evolved forms, triggering evolution at Lv. 18. However, Totodile is also the earliest Starter Pokémon to reach its final form, evolving once again at Lv. 30, with Turtwig coming second at Lv. 32, tied with Bulbasaur and Chikorita. * Unova Starter Pokémon is the only group of Starter Pokémon to evolve at an odd level, reaching evolved forms at Lv. 17. Category:Pokémon